


Wicked One-Shots: A Collection of Mature and Explicit NCIS Ficlets

by jagfanatic (LustyLadyJane), LustyLadyJane



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/jagfanatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/LustyLadyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets ranging from romance to dark fics. Each chapter is a separate story, all of which are rated FR-18 or higher.<br/></p>PLEASE CHECK THE CHAPTER SUMMARY for characters, pairings, and other details.<br/>1. Darkness Abides<br/>2. Emoti-Coaster
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness Abides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs wakens from strange dreams to an even stranger reality.
> 
> Characters: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Other NCIS Characters  
> Relationships: Surprise Pairing(s)  
> Categories: Het, Multiples  
> Genre: Supernatural, First Time
> 
>  
> 
> Revised version of my entry for the NFA's Vampire Challenge, issued by Lady Aracne. The original can be found with the rest of the entries at:  
> http://nfacommunity.com/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=116

Gibbs roused slowly, lumbering up from the depths through half-remembered dreams of dark caverns alight with brimstone, fluttering creatures with long flowing wings of icy fire and smoke-enshrouded figures whose kisses stung like scorpions. Gingerly he crept into the twilight where dreams and reality blur. Swathed in a cocoon of perfect blackness, he became aware -- or was he still dreaming -- of soft, warm flesh weighing him down and hot burning kisses along his skin. In the delicate whispering silence, cool hands traced intricate patterns down his arm.

Caught in the fog of sleep, eyelids too heavy to prise apart, Gibbs took inventory. Smoke, laden with the aroma of incense and candles, and the pleasantly musky scent of sex, lay heavy in the room. One arm was bound tightly, entangled in long stands of luxurious hair. He ran his right hand along the unknown warmth atop him: Female, breathing, asleep, not petite, semi-, no... completely nude. And so am I.

Curiously enough, he wasn't alarmed. Instead, still only half-awake, Gibbs was unwittingly aroused by the realization. His penis moved lightly against her thigh -- or what he presumed to be her thigh, judging by the pressure of the unknown lady's leg draped across his own. Somewhere in the distance, his old Drill Instructor railed at him. _What the hell have you got yourself into, Marine? You damn well better wake up and smell the coffee! Why aren't you worried? Answer me that, Marine!_ His growing erection tapped out an answer for him, silencing the DI.

The lady sighed deeply and shifted to allow him entrance. Fully awake now, Gibbs opened his eyes to perfect blackness. Blinking, he searched for some glimmer of light and, finding none, raised his unencumbered hand to his face. Nothing. Pressing the heel of his palm against his closed eyes to he scrubbed away the sleep and opened them to see... nothing. The darkness was as pure as the deepest cavern, or the bowels of an unlit ship.

"S'matter, Gibbs?" A familiar voice muttered.

Stunned and disbelieving, he croaked, "Abby?"

Her hair brushed across his chest, and Gibbs imagined those amazing green eyes looking into his. A chuckle deep in her throat rumbled against his chest.

Abby's full lips kissed his tenderly. Giggling, she whispered against his lips, "You were expecting, Ziva, maybe?"

Her muscles tightened and rippled against his body with laughter and desire and his own responded. He surrendered to the moment and slid into her. In the velvet blackness his other senses came alive. He reveled in her intoxicating perfume; in the sinuous motion of her pelvis against his; the way their bodies glided against each other, skin-on-skin; the feathery touch of her hair on his chest.

The air resonated with soft gasps and labored breathing as their bodies sought and found a rhythm that led them inexorably to the edge. First one, then the other, they dove moaning and whimpering into a seemingly endless chasm of ecstasy to lie in sated bliss, wrapped in each others arms.

Gibbs held Abby tightly and kissed the top of her head. Something he had done thousands of times, but never under these conditions. He had suspected, but never allowed himself to believe, that she desired him. He ran his fingers through Abby's hair, not speaking, as he grappled with this newfound feeling of well-being and contentment. He cherished Abby, always had, always would; he never expected that she could cherish him, as well.

Abby's tongue teased his nipple.

Gibbs groaned, "God, Abbs, give me a chance to regroup."

"Go to sleep." was the growly and distinctly un-Abbylike reply.

She was vibrating with unuttered cries. Gibbs heart lurched. Kissing her forehead, he murmured, "Abbs, I didn't mean..."

Her snort of laughter surprised him, "Not me, Gibbs."

From the darkness beyond her came a sepulchral, yet feminine, snarl, "Abby. If you insist..."

Gibbs sat straight up in bed, "What the hell!"

"...on sleeping in total darkness, you must purchase a clock with an illuminated dial. It is zero-three-thirty. Sleep now, make sex later, yes?"

"Ziva?" Gibbs groped for the source of the voice, severely hampered by Abby, who was still prawled across his lap.

The sound of a slight body flumping over was followed by a sharp tug on the covers and another snarl, "Yes! It is I, and if you do not go back to sleep, I promise you I will put you to sleep."

Gibbs looked at the chortling heap that was Abby. Rather, the place where the chortling heap that was Abby was... would have been... should be. If he could see her, which he couldn't, which was a shame, because he really wanted to wrap his fingers around her throat and choke the living hell out of her right now. Which was probably why she was so fond of those spiked collars of hers.

He was caught unaware when Abby toppled him flat on his back. Pinning his wrists above his head, she kissed him ardently, leaving him breathless. Snuggling up against his side, away from Ziva, she whispered, "Sleep now, talk later."

Gibbs shook his head in resignation. Working a hand free, he wrapped his arm around her. "You and me and Ziva...? I'm not sure I want to talk about that."

A small foot slammed into his thigh. "Gibbs! Muzzle it, or I will."

Abby clapped a hand over his mouth, and whispered, "Keep it down Gibbs. She means it." She raised up on one elbow and stared curiously at him. "You really don't remember a thing, do you?"

Gibbs held her close. "Not a thing. Should I be worried?"

Abby trailed kisses down his face. "No." She nipped his jaw with the sharp points of her canines. Tasting blood, she smiled secretively, _You never do. And that is why I love you_.


	2. Emoti-Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Scene: S3:21 - Bloodbath  
> McGee has a rough day and a hard night.
> 
>    
> SPOILERS: S3:21 - Bloodbath  
> Minor plot spoilers, plus the Deranged Lunatic's name.
> 
> Characters: Abby Sciuto, Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee  
> Pairings: McGee/Abby/Gibbs (fantasy)  
> Categories: Het, Multiple  
> Genre: Missing Scene,
> 
> Completed: 6 June, 2008  
> Extensive Rewrtie: 4 April, 2011  
> Written for the NFA's Seven Deadly Sins, issued by akaEve & Sunset_Leaf.

McGee grimaced as the heavy hand slammed into the back of his head, jarring his teeth.

"What in the HELL were you thinking!"

The words bounced off the cold steel of the elevator. McGee swallowed, looking at Gibbs and trying to decide whether it was a rhetorical question. It wasn't.

"Boss, I'm sorry... I mean, I know I should never have left her, but...

He was interrupted by Gibbs' hand smacking him for the third time in as many minutes.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have!"

"...I told her not to open the door. I was gone five minutes!"

"And in those five minutes she was nearly killed! That dirtbag had his hands on Abby while you were out hunting a toothbrush!"

The sarcasm and derision in Gibbs voice cut to the bone. McGee felt tears beginning to form and turned his face to the wall. In a shaky voice he began, "Boss, I get it. I screwed up and nearly got Abby killed..."

"Ya' think, McGee?"

McGee clenched his eyes tight, and the whispered words came out in a rush. "It was my fault. I left her alone and if Mikel... if I hadn't come back when I did..."

Gibbs forced his anger down and listened to the torrent of emotions behind the quiet words. They were filled with shame and fear and anger and self-loathing.

"It would have been my fault. Abby could have died and it's my fault. You can smack me in the head, you can hit me, you can beat me up if you want. But you can't say anything I haven't said to myself. "

Gibbs stared at the back of McGee's head as he allowed what he‘d just heard to sink in. McGee's chest was heaving with the effort to hold himself together. Gibbs knew instinctively that all it would take was the wrong word or the slightest touch and he would lose that fragile hold.

He adopted a matter-of-fact tone, stating, "So this won't happen again," and flipped the switch to start the elevator.

"No sir. Um, Boss."

"Good." The elevator doors opened, "Let's get to work, we've got a dirtbag to find."

Gibbs paused at McGee's desk and shoved the chair across to rest by his own. He answered McGee's puzzled look with a smirk, "You understand the concept of ‘penance,' McGee?"

Midnight came and went, and McGee still lay awake going over the events of the previous night. He replayed every action thinking of ways he could have prevented Mikel from getting to Abby. The problem started with the toothbrush. _What I should have done, was tell Abby to use the mouthwash and wait to brush her teeth until morning. Which wouldn't have worked. She would have tried to get the toothbrush herself._ Then what, handcuff her to the bed?

 _She would have liked that_! McGee felt the blood rush to his loins, remembering the games Abby had taught him. Soft silk and hard steel against bare skin. Her hands caressing his length with warm oils, their scent joining with hers. He reached down, stroking his cock and imagining it was Abby's hand touching him. Moaning softly he filled his mind with images of her, wishing she was with him and not at Gibbs‘ house.

Gibbs! Her "silver-haired fox". An unexpected surge of jealousy and desire washed over him at the thought of Abby and Gibbs alone together. _Abby would do anything for him. Anything! All he has to do is say, "I need" and she rushes to fulfill his desires. "Touch me here. Kiss me there. Move like this." "Ohhnnn, Abby... Oh, Yes, like that..."_

McGee could picture them clinging to each other. Sitting face-to-face, the "Boss-Man's" strong hands supporting her as she glided up and down his dick. Her hair brushing across Gibbs' chest as she bent to kiss him. Abby's breath sweet against his lips, his kiss gentle yet demanding. Her nails raking softly across his back, causing him to arch up against her. McGee moaned, and Gibbs moaned with him, "Abby, oohhhh... Please, Abbs..." Her hands slid down his, _their_ , spine and griped Gibb's ass.

She stroked their thighs, then slipped nimble fingers down between them to fondle their balls. "Yes.... oh yes, Abby. I'm... I can't hold back, we can't..." Her head reared back, every muscle taut; she came and they came with her. Abby slumped into their arms, and they lay tangled together until the moist warmth between their thighs grew cold.

McGee shifted to a dry spot and reached out blindly for the covers. "Wow." Bemused, bewildered, and very satisfied, he tumbled off to sleep.


End file.
